Chapter 2
by TheFlyingGraysons4everFall
Summary: He saw the bloodthirsty side. The side that he tried to contain. Now, four years later, his planning will come to fruition. Robin would become the apprentice of none other than Deathstroke the Terminator. NO SLASH! Rating for language.


**A/N: So in my last chapter, I forgot to put the disclaimer. I guess I should, it's just... (lone tear slowly trails down cheek) *sigh***

**DISCLAIMER: I am currently saving som money in the piggy bank, but until that pays off, Batman and Robin and blah blah blah belong to DC and Young Justice belongs to Cartoon Network. Dammit.**

**So anyway, I just wanted to clarify a few things. Yes I did an AU were Jason was the first Robin, and Dick is fourteen in it as well. I'm sorry Robtanna shippers, but she will not be included in this or most likely in any of my other stuff. Lord-of-Change pointed out in a review that the first chapter was confusing to read because of the older Jason and where in the Young Justice timeline it was. The timeline thing is after New Year's, but the universe I write about is the one where Zatanna is around Bruce's age and an already established member of the Justice League. So yes, there was no kiss, and no, I don't think I will ever do a Robtanna fic. Also, Zatanna's father has already passed on in this universe, or Earth 6.**

**A warning to any who will read this or any of my stories: I was made for drabbles. I enjoy writing storylines and such, but if you don't like them, please try my short stuff.**

**Without further ado, POSSESSION:**

* * *

Clark Kent hunched over his bulky, ninety's computer, worry coming off him in waves. Lois had known him for years, and prided herself on being able to cheer him up out of almost any funk. But there was just something she felt was off about this one. There didn't seem to be any obvious reasons for his mood. It just came with him yesterday morning and stayed there throughout the day and came back with him today. Taking a deep inhale of confidence, she stepped over to his cubicle and leaned against it casually.

"So Smallville, what's got you down? Miscount the eggs, or the chickens? It's okay to be honest."

Clark sighed and stopped typing. Swivelling his chair in her direction, he rubbed his eyes. "Just some trouble with the cousin. You know, Kara? She's just going through a stage I'm sure, but it worries me anyway."

Lois nodded, both to show she was listening and for him to go on. Fixing his glasses, he continued.

"Well... It's just..."

"Spit it out, Smallville."

"There's this guy that she likes."

"And...?"

"He's one of those bad boys. You know, him against the world?"

"Uh-hu. Go on, country boy."

"Well, I think she got to carried away. I haven't seen her for a while. Her or the guy she likes."

"Mm-hm. Now, Smallville, you think you might be blowing up his bad rep? Besides, maybe Kara went out with some friends, or went to a camp or something."

His eyebrows drew together in a universal sign of disagreement. "But-"

Lois patted his head. "C'mon Smallville. There are newspapers to write and bosses to please. Besides, it's not like the guy's a murderer."

The look on Clark's face after she said that made her even more worried than she had been.

* * *

Wally West would always be the last to admit when something was wrong, but after three days and no word from any the Leaguers, at least subconciously, he knew something was off. The rest of the Team sensed it too. The entire flight to Italy had been silent and resigned. Red Arrow had been right when he had said it was a waste of time. Cheshire was in fact gone without a trace. The ambassadors weren't much trouble either. They wanted their countries' peace just as much as the countries themselves.

It killed Wally to know that they had wasted precious time that could have been used to find Robin, or even that slimy bastard Deathstroke. They contacted Wonder Woman as soon as they landed in Venice. Apparently they hadn't gotten any new evidence, so they were starting from scratch. _Not_ the best situation to learn how to do that in.

"Guys, how are we going to find two people trained by Batman when they probably don't want to be found?"

Anxious glances to each other showed Wally just how hopeless they really were.

_Holy crap. We're doomed_.

* * *

Exactly no one in Venice had heard any rumors or actually seen Deathstroke. Robin was getting a little discouraged, but going back to the States without being absolutely sure was not an option. But deep in his gut, he felt another reason for not going back. A foreboding feeling had lodged itself inside, not to be shaken. The trio was currently on the way back to the hotel, sweaty from the hot summer day.

"Hey Red, are we heading back to the States soon?"

Jason gave him a side glance filled with curiousity. "Tomorrow."

The knot of foreboding grew a little. _What was_ it? _Why did he beat me?_

"Rob. You realize we've probably interviewed half of Venice and no one had anything. We have to go back. The League is already having a fit. If we stay much longer I'm going to have an invincible DaddySupes on my tail."

Robin just nodded, the turmoil inside twisting him viciously. Something wasn't right, and he had a feeling that nowhere was going to be safe.

* * *

Slade felt strangely naked without his mask and body armour. He hadn't walked out in the open as a citizen since he and Wintergreen had had that falling out a few years ago. When he had told his old friend and mentor his plan to have Robin, he had slowly untangled himself from that kind of danger. He had tried several times to warn Slade of the danger of upsetting such a powerful force. Slade couldn't help but remember their last fight with clarity as he walked.

_Wintergreen sat in a leather chair across from him, declining the the brandy he offered. He waited to speak until Slade had poured himself some._

_"The **entire Justice League**? Do you realize what you're doing all for a **boy**?! He may seem special to you, but this is insanity. As your friend I beg you to stop while you're ahead."_

_Slade stared at his friend as if **he** had been the one to go insane. How could he not understand the need for his legacy to go on? How could he not understand his need for Robin himself? No one could jepordize this. Not even his only friend could get in his way. No one who opposed the plan could stay._

_"Get out." He said it point blank with no emotion attached._

_Wintergreen gave him a pitying look and sighed deeply before getting up and grabbing a duffel Slade hadn't noticed before._

_"Then I wish you the best of luck, old friend..."_

Slade shook himself of the memory when he realized he had reached his destination. A rare smile stretched across his face as he looked at the large mountain.

* * *

Batman studied the video for the thousandth time. Robin was heading towards the rendevouz point when Deathstroke appeared from the shadows. The resolution may have been grainy, but he could tell the assassin was excited for something. _What_ he was excited for was his question. It was as if the fight had been a wonderful surprise. His detective mind taking hold and going into overdrive, he didn't notice when Alfred came in with the normal two a.m. coffee. Knowing his boss almost too well, he set it down next to him and left without a word.

By the time Bruce realized there was coffee next to him and took a sip, it was too cold for human consuption.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was _a lot_ shorter that my first, but if you must know, posting it like that was a mistake. I promise not to be like one of those writers who leaves you hanging for months on end, but updating it regularly probably won't happen. I _can_ tell you that I'm already working on the sequel to this (because there _will_ be a sequel) and might be able to better updates for that.**

***Robin enters room where I am typing dramatically***

**Me: *SQQUUEEEAAALLL***

**Robin: So you're telling me that I might have to become Slade's apprentice again just for these people's *waves a hand at computer* entertainment?!**

**Me: *SSSSSQQQUUUUEEEEAAALLLL***

**Robin: *Sigh* This girl is getting me nowhere. *Rolls eyes* Fangirls.**

**Me: *Wraps arms around Robin's waist and squeezes* DON"T LEAVE YET!**

**Robin: *Groans***

**Me: Say bye!**

**Robin: *Grits teeth* Let go.**

**Me: Close enough!**


End file.
